Advice on Girls
by WistfulSin
Summary: Kurama's younger brother has questions on how to become noticed by a special girl. His search for advice leads him to Hiei. OneShot.


Adorableness. 'Nuff said. I had this written for half a year and never posted it. I think I hated it, but now I don't. Which might mean it sucks, but it made me smile…so… enjoy lol.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Iruni looked down at Suuichi with a bright smile. The little boy looked up at her with wide, unsure eyes, and then blushed as he looked away. They were in her backyard, picking up some fallen leaves, while she babysat him for a few hours until Kurama could pick him up after school.

"Well," he looked uncertain and the blush darkened. He toed a leaf, hands clasped behind his back. "You see, Aunt Ichi, there's this girl I really like, but she doesn't notice me."

"Oh, I see." She stopped raking and turned to watch him. "Maybe you should talk to your brother?"

"Yeah, well, I did and he patted my head and told me to ask mom." He looked up, annoyed. "And all mom said was that I was adorable and that any girl would be crazy to not want me around."

"Sounds like a mom," she laughed, then quieted as he glared.

"Well, she told me to ask another boy, an older one." Ichi blanched, realizing where this would be going. "So I went and saw Uncle Yusuke, with Aunt Keiko."

"What…did he say?" she could feel the horror on her face at the thought of Urameshi giving the poor child dating advice.

"He told me that if I was a bad boy, she'd notice me more, and that I should get into trouble and learn to fight." He mumbled. "And then Keiko slapped him really hard."

_Good_ the wolf demon thought, a vein ticking in her forehead at the very idea of Yusuke telling her little surrogate nephew that he needed to be a bad boy. Suuichi was a good boy, very kind and sweet and intelligent. There was no way she was going to let that thug corrupt him.

"Hn. Yusuke doesn't know anything," she went back to raking.

"Yeah, I know. So I went to Uncle Kuwabara," he sighed so heavily she had to stifle a laugh. "but all he told me was to follow some string, and if I couldn't see it, then she wasn't the one to worry about. And that true love was something worth fighting for. But then Miss Yukina started to giggle and he got distracted and told me to ask you."

_Figures_ the woman sighed, pushing a stubborn strand of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Well, I don't know much about wooing stubborn women," she turned and looked at him. "But Hiei does."

"Hiei? How would he know _anything_ about women? All he does is stare out windows and huff whenever anyone says anything to him." The little boy asked, exasperated.

"Well, he's not as antisocial as you'd think." She smiled warmly. "I know for a fact he has a special way of dealing with stubborn girls, and making them come around to his way of seeing things."

"Really?" he blinked in surprise, then hope crossed his face.

"Well, yeah." She nodded with a smile, forgetting about the pile of leave she was supposed to be raking. "Let's see, what's some of his tactics I can tell you?"

He waited impatiently as she thought, trying to organize the easiest way to get him the girl he wanted.

"Well, he acts aloof, that seems to work. When you act like you don't care, and then do something random to show you do, for some reason women assume you have some dark, mysterious past and can't get enough of you." She tapped her chin, and then continued. "And he's rather gruff and honest. Some girls dig that, I think."

"Really?" he sat down and listened to her talk, diligently trying to memorize everything she said.

"Yeah. And he treats everyone the same." She beamed at this, then the smile fell as she thought about the exception. "Well, maybe not everyone, but you know, he doesn't treat girls different than he does the boys. They're all the same."

"And girls are okay with that?" he asked, convinced she was lying.

"Absolutely! Not every girl wants to be a princess, you know?" she winked at him and then laughed at her own joke, that he didn't get. "And he's very loyal and protective over those that matter to him, even though he won't admit it."

"How do you know all of this?" the boy looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Well, I just know him," she shrugged.

"So, how would he get a girl to notice him if he ignores her all the time?" that part didn't compute in the little red haired boy's head. "And if he's so mean, and treats girls like boys, how do they know he likes them?"

"Like she said, I'm honest." Hiei smirked from behind the child, staring at the okami with curiousity. She blushed and stammered.

"H-hiei!" she rubbed the back of her neck, trying to appear innocent. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"Hn." He stepped forward and gently placed a kiss on her lips, before turning and staring down at Suuichi with a smirk, who blinked at the red faced woman. "That's how they know."

"Oh," the child chewed on that for a second before leaping to his feet with a fist in the air. "Best plan ever! I'll just kiss her in front of everyone and she'll have no choice but to love me!"

As he ran inside the two demons stared in his wake, each with sweat drops on the back of their heads. Then the girl hung her head and puffed out air.

"I was just going to suggest that he try getting to know her better first, you know, start as friends." She mumbled, glaring at the fire demon who'd interrupted her advice. He turned and smirked at her.

"His plan will work faster, _Princess_."


End file.
